doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kookunefikl
The second one to be an Elite Creeper of Space, Kookunefikl has became quite tough to mess with. In most cases, he likes to whack enemies with Helicopters, but also throws Helicopters at enemies. Kookunefikl is a very Powerful Boss. It has 3 Sniper Cannons, 3 Pairs of Grape Cannons, an Ultra Ram and a Rudder. It's size is 9x9 Squares and it uses Ambient Skin. Health: 200000000 Rarity: Extremely Rare, but common in The Void Gamemode and super common Ooze Mode. Reward: None Directly, but spawns 3500-4000 Emeralds, 6000-8500 Diamonds and 10000-12500 Rubies. It has extreme ram damage, super high Cannon Damage, high Cannon Range, medium Move/Turn Speed, decent Regen and deadly attacks. Attacks: * Strike: Quickly rushes forward and then backwards again. Does 10% of all HP to it's main target (20% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) and 1% of all HP (2% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) to all enemies closer than 39 squares. Used when it's target is closer than 9 squares to it. Only used against Ships bigger than 7x7 Squares. * Helicopter Smash: Smashes a helicopter in front of it, doing 25% of all HP (45% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) in a 35x35 Square Area. Also knocks them 15 squares away. Only used when a target is closer than 9 squares. * Helicopter Shot: It's Middle Sniper Cannon shoots a Helicopter at it's target, which does 10% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) and knocks them away from it. Disappears when it hits the map border. * Laser Shot: Shoots a beam of light blue particles at it's target. Does 5% of HP (15% if Kookunefikl is below 25% HP). * Ultimate Helicopter Ambiance: Throws 5 Helicipters into random directions, that explode after 3 seconds, doing 5% of all HP to anything near them (25% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One). After Exploding, they will spawn a group of 10 Battleships (using Ambient Skin), but can spawn an Ambience Pearl with a 10% chance. * Helicopter Storm: Spawns a Light Blue Spinning Spiral that shoots Helicopters (from it's Helicopter Shot attack) into 8 equally-spaced directions every 0.5 seconds. Lasts for 2.5 seconds. Used when below 25% HP. * A very cool Helicopter Chaos: Spawns 45 Bazookas randomly around it's target, each Bazooka shooting EXTREME amounts of Helicopters (from it's Helicopter Shot attack) at it's target. During This Attack, Kookunefikl also throws massive amounts of Helicopters at it's target. It's Bazookas will disappear after 5 seconds. Used when below 25% of it's HP. This attack is also extremely rare. Boss Health Bar: Kookunefikl has a unique Health Bar. It is black and blue, and it has spikes on each side and the middle of it. Kookunefikl's Health Bar also has a Light Blue Illuminati above the middle of it, which has a dark Blue eye. Not too much else to say tho... Death Animation: Kookunefikl starts turning completely light-blue. After 15 seconds, where it is completely light-blue, Kookunefikl spawns a large light-blue, but transparent Circle, which pulls stuff towards it, doing some damage every second (around 2% of all HP). 5 seconds after that Kookunefikl disappears and the Spiral Explodes doing 50% of all HP to anything pulled by it with massive knockback. At the end it will spawn 3500-4000 Emeralds, 6000-8500 Diamonds and 10000-12500 around it's death point. Trivia * It's attacks are mostly with Helicopters. * More TBA... Category:Elite Creepers of Space Category:Unique Health Bar Ships